A dog, a rooser and a fox
by lady pancakes
Summary: Musings at Starbucks, weird contemplations and a dog in pointless persuit of its tail...


**Disclaimer:** Standard ones apply. Jeez… why bother with this shit?

**I. A dog, a rooster and a fox.**

Decaf latte in hand, Takani Megumi scanned the massive expanse of the coffee shop only to find that all the tables were occupied- mostly by students. Coffee, Med and Law students have always been a good and profitable pair. Starbucks knew it all too well hence the coffee shop strategically located within walking distance from the University and dorms.

On regular days, she would be alone in her table, preferably in some quiet corner, with only her books, pen, highlighter and a double shot espresso (doppio) as company. Yes, she clearly was one of them- a student whose nose would always be buried in a book, looking worse for wear and sleepless.

This day however, studying was the furthest thing from her mind. After three days of non-stop studying, she was ready to take a break. Again, she scanned the shop, hoping to find a vacant seat. Her face instantly lit up as she found a table. It was occupied but that didn't deter her.

* * *

He smiled and silently wished the dog luck. It was approximately seven minutes ago that the dog decided it was best to chase its elusive tail and he had been watching since- enthralled by the pointlessness of the so-called chase and amused as the dog continued to run around in circles. He continued to watch in silence, biting back the urge to scream 'you can never catch it, dog! Just stop and save yourself the trouble' but he knew that would cause quite a stir. His thoughts trailed off as he watched the dog. 

Dog… Canine… Fox…

No, he chastised himself. He wasn't supposed to be thinking of her. He was supposed to be cheering the dog on- that it would finally catch its own tail. But the thought of her, much like the woman herself, was persistent.

"You know, the brooding intellectual look doesn't really suit you."

He was snapped out of his reverie when he heard her voice; he'd recognize that voice anywhere. His gaze, once fixated on the dog chasing its tail across the street, was now on her. Count on her to break his train of thoughts.

Regaining his wits, he scoffed at her earlier comment and said, "I am not brooding, I'm contemplating." Then added as he saw her take the seat across him, "Something one would normally do alone."

"I see." She quietly mumbled, refusing to go away despite his hint. "So tell me, tori-atama, what does someone like you 'contemplate' about?"

"Someone like me?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Yes." She answered, looking at his quirked brow. "Someone like you."

"Someone like me…" He repeated slowly "Do you mean a worthless thug who gambles, drinks and enjoys the company of women?"

"Is that who you really are, Sano?" She asked again without looking at him.

"I don't know. You tell me. What is 'someone like myself', kitsune?" He asked back, challenging her to look him in the eye. He grinned as she raised her head and met his gaze.

"You are…" Whatever it was she was about to say was interrupted by the shrill ringing of her cellphone. After a quick conversation, which consisted of only 'are you sure', 'really' and 'okay', she downed the rest of her coffee, excused herself and hurriedly left.

"What am I to you, kitsune?" He wistfully asked the empty space across him, his voice barely a whisper. He looked outside the window and saw her walking briskly to God knows where. His gaze then traveled to the dog he had been watching earlier and much to his surprise, the dog finally stopped. It now rested by the pavement, curled up and exhausted. Maybe it finally found out that the chase was completely pointless.

It struck him then.

He was like the dog chasing its tail.

And she was the tail…

Elusive.

So close yet out of reach.

'Just stop and save yourself he trouble.' The words echoed in his head.

And he wondered that if like the exhausted dog, he too should stop his chase.

_The end…_

* * *

Written while watching my dog chase its tail around. It's the most adorable thing in the world! 

I cant really write lovey-dovey fics… It's just… well, I'm not into waff. Sorry for the lack of 'waffiness'.

I, in no way, shape or form am endorsing Starbucks. Heck, I hate that place (Coffee Beanery all the way, baby!) but I just felt like using it. Ick… the commercialism of Starbucks… how sad 

I'd be lying if I said I'm not like the students I described. Well, except the law/med student and doppio part (hopefully, I'll be a law student soon). I love espresso but latte is more my thing…

Forgive the blabber.

Leave me a review, flame… whatever. Just leave me something.


End file.
